Homes and other types of structures are fabricated from a variety of materials. Typical materials include, for example, gypsum wallboard and silicate-based products. Conventional gypsum wallboard, while generally satisfactory for its intended use, unfortunately can be easily permanently damaged from water, fire, or blunt force (e.g., a chair knocking into the wall). Also, it has been reported that products that contain silicate in some situations may be harmful to humans. Accordingly, special precautions must be taken to minimize the harmful effects to construction workers that work with silicate-based products.
Further, some structures need to be water impermeable, such as shower stalls. Typically, shower walls are constructed by fastening moisture resistant drywall on to the studs, tile is set, and the waterproofing caulk is applied. Due to caulk and moisture resistant drywall being very porous, water can easily get inside the wall if a water-proof vapor barrier system is not installed. The fastening points are also a place where water can easily get inside the wall. If water or steam gets inside the wall, it can cause a number of problems such as mold, mildew, backer/stud damage and water leaks.
Due to these issues many showers are now installed with a membrane that is mechanically or chemically bonded to the backer board. Backer board manufacturers are now manufacturing backer boards with water-proof and vapor-proof properties. When installing a water-proof vapor barrier bonded backer board the installer must use seam tape to cover joints and ensure that any water that gets to the barrier makes its way into the shower pan. The majority of the failures from these water-proof vapor barrier systems happen at the board to board joint or fastener or at the board to shower pan joint or fastener.
A need exists for a water impermeable system to be used in places such as behind shower walls, countertops, and floors which is easy to install and versatile for many shapes of structure.
The present embodiments meet these needs by, among other things, preventing water from rotting the structure as it forms a seam free, sealed system that cannot be deteriorated by water—it will not de-laminate, peel, rot, or swell.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.